Battle Arena
First established in chapter 1033. The Battle Arena had a total of five floors and one underground floor. * Of the five floors, players could rent the combat rooms on the first three floors. Naturally, these rooms were more expensive than in NPC cities. After all, players could enjoy the Ample Mana State throughout the building. * As for the fourth floor, Shi Feng intended to use it to hold a weekly tournament. Champions would be awarded excellent weapons and equipment as well as Coins. * Finally, the Battle Arena's fifth floor consisted of private rooms. There was also a tournament field. However, to participate in the fifth-floor tournament, players had to rank within the top five in the fourth-floor tournament. These players would also have access to the private rooms. Not only could players enjoy benefits similar to the town's hotels, but these private rooms were also much larger than usual hotel rooms. Players could also enjoy the view overlooking Stone Forest Town from their rooms. Meanwhile, unlike the fourth-floor tournament, the fifth-floor tournament would incorporate an elimination system. The fifth floor could only accommodate a maximum of 30 players. New arrivals could challenge the ranked players. Afterward, based on their weekly ranks, the top 30 players would get to remain on the fifth floor while the rest were disqualified. Also, the higher ranked a player was, the more benefits they enjoyed. Zero wing members have 20% discount when they visit the Battle Arena. Those who became a member of the Arena would enjoy priority entry into the establishment. They would also receive discounts on their expenditures. Meanwhile, in order to become a member of the Battle Arena, one needed to pay a registration fee of 100 Magic Crystals(1200 after upgrade to intermediate town). These Arena members had priority in entering combat rooms. At the same time, they also enjoyed a 10% discount when using the establishment's services. In intermediate town For the mini tournaments held every day, anyone that managed to become the champion of the said tournament would obtain not only top-tier weapons and equipment as a reward but also Magic Crystals and Advanced Mana Armor Kits. The top three players would receive similar rewards except for the Advanced Mana Armor Kit. Most importantly, however, players that became champions of the mini tournament would get to live in a private suite on the Battle Arena's seventh floor for ten days. The Battle Arena would also hold a large tournament once every fifteen days, and the rewards for the champion were even more terrific. Aside from being able to obtain weapons, equipment, and Advanced Mana Armor Kits, the champion would have the opportunity to inherit a combat technique as well as live in a private suite on the eighth floor, which was also the top floor of the Battle Arena, for a month. Meanwhile, the top five players would also get to live on the eighth floor for a month; the quality of weapons and equipment awarded, as well as the quantity of Advanced Mana Armor Kits, would vary depending on their rank. In addition, those that received a private suite would have complete management over their own suites. As long as they had the money, they could spend some Coins at the Adventurer's Association and have the association construct a magic array in their suite to allow them to use Return Scrolls to teleport back to their room. This was an entirely new benefit. In the past, the rooms were only loaned to players temporarily. Now, however, players would become the contracted owners of the private suites for the entire duration of their stay. Advanced combat rooms There are 40 Advanced combat rooms Zero Wing's normal members would get a 10% discount to rent the advanced combat rooms, elite members would get a 20% discount, and core members would get a 30% discount. Moreover, ten advanced combat rooms would be reserved for Guild members.Chapter 1701 Category:Building